


the start of spring

by crashstiel



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: Jesse was made of the stars and the earth.





	the start of spring

Jesse was made of the stars and the earth.

His eyes were a mix of moss-green and the pale blue of fresh water; never cloudy, piercing, shining bright. 

His skin was the night sky, littered with freckles that were constellations. Cepheus, Andromeda, Perseus, Hercules. Spread across his back, painted on his skin with a careful hand.

He was purity, hope, all the good things that have come from mankind. Peace, unity, love.

Sunshine spread from his fingertips. Warmth radiated from his body on cold dreary days.

His words were gentle, careful, and kind. He often offered soft smiles, a light tug of his lips that barely showed his glimmering teeth.

Even towards the end, when the anger burned in his chest and his hands, he still felt the calm, the righteousness wash over him in waves, drowning the profound hate in heavy rolling surges of water.

He was still the boy with the porcelain skin, the smooth curves of collarbones. He still had flowers inside him, protected by his ribcage that was tied together with string. Still the boy with bruises blooming on his shoulder blades like the start of spring, Jesse wondered if he had to try to slip on his old self like a coat, over the scars and broken bones, or float freely, lost, until he found himself again, new, with the past still written on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for anyone who loves him completely
> 
> this is from forever ago with slight editing. i’m trying to write more, and if i do post, it’ll probably be jesse. my sun and my stars.
> 
> i miss him dearly.


End file.
